1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a server system, a method of controlling operation of this server system, and a program for controlling the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are instances where the access log of a web server is analyzed in order to raise the number of accesses to a web page. When data representing the URL of a web page to be accessed is transmitted to a web server and the web page is accessed, a record of the access remains as an access log.
However, in a case where the web page preceding the web page being accessed is accessed by clicking a button such as the “BACK” button of a browser, there are instances where the data of the web page that has been stored in a cache memory of the client terminal device is read out and displayed without the web server being transmitted data indicating the URL of the web page to be accessed. Consequently, even though the preceding web page has been displayed on the client terminal device, a record of access to the web page displayed as by clicking the “BACK” button may not remain in the access log.
Further, in the case of a mobile telephone, the length of the URLs that can be handled is limited. For this reason, a technique that enables a web page to be accessed irrespective of such a limitation has been proposed (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-141002).
Even with this technique, however, a history of access to a web page that was displayed by clicking a “BACK” button will not remain in an access log.